


stars, in your multitudes

by exley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Philosophical Discussions, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exley/pseuds/exley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey, Finn, and Poe, and the nature of the Force. (Or, inquisitive Jedi and the men who love them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars, in your multitudes

**Author's Note:**

> started out writing porn, wrote feelings instead. (Also, this was almost called "rocket til water falls" after the Beyoncé song until I decided Inspector Javert was a better inspiration.)  
> Also, cookie for anyone who gets the Boardwalk Empire reference

Rey's been on D'Qar training with Luke for about a month. As it turns out, she has a lot of thoughts on the Jedi way.

  
"'No attachments'," she says, a spiteful look in her eye. "What in the galaxy is that supposed to mean? Even in the telling, Luke didn't seem to buy it!"

  
Poe chuckles. He, Rey, and Finn idle away another day in between drills, training, and strategy meetings. All three tended to run them ragged, and these small moments were a welcome respite. Finn shakes his head, looking serious.

  
"Sounds like the 'trooper way of life, if you ask me," he says. "All that was supposed to matter was the next directive, and patriotism. No room for attachments."

  
"Sounds grim," Poe says matter-of-factly. "I love my parents, and I love my freedom. What's life without attachments? What's life if not personal?"

  
"I sort of understand," Finn interjects thoughtfully. "Unhealthy attachments could be a danger. Like, if I value a bottle of Corellian rum more than my fellow man, I'd be a terrible Jedi, wouldn't I?"

  
Poe snorts, but Rey is insistent. "But what about attachments to your family? To your friends? To the ones you love?"

  
"Maybe," Poe begins slowly, "Maybe Master Luke knows that. Maybe love is the exception. You can't have compassion without love, can you? They're similar beasts. Luke of all people should know that."

  
"Maybe." Rey's eyes soften. "He did tell me, you know. About Vader."

  
Poe and Finn both look at her curiously; no one knew what really happened between Luke, Vader, and the emperor. Luke was the only survivor, and everyone was too afraid to ask. Everyone except Rey, it seems.

  
"I don't envy the old Jedi," Rey confesses, leaning against Finn's side. "I mean, it would be nice to have colleagues, to not be alone. But how could you live without love, or passion, or emotion? Maybe I'm just a naive Padawan learner; I have a lot to learn, I guess."

  
"You're not naive," Poe says quietly, and, with slight hesitance, pushes a lock of her hair behind her ear. She lets him. "You're asking good questions. Valid questions."

  
"Yeah," Finn agrees, stretching his arm around her shoulders, yawning hugely. "I feel a little safer, knowing there are Jedi like you."

  
Poe watches her smile, and he can't help but feel his heart leap.

 

 

  
Rey's training, despite her gifts and determination, is hard. To Poe, it seems that she has the most problem centering herself, to quiet the noise in her head and let the Force lead her. Luke eventually concedes that she needs proper motivation; Poe offers to endanger Finn's life, which a) earns a rare smile from Master Skywalker, b) annoys the shit out of Rey, and c) is met with a surprising amount of consideration from Finn (Rey won't abide by it, at all; "No Jedi mind trick is worth it!" she protests, which warms Poe's heart).

  
Poe was never good at sparring, so he mostly watches when Finn and Rey go at it. Poe can't tell if Finn's letting her win or if she's just so good that he's _trying_ to turn the tides. It's all very amusing.

  
Their conversations about the Force and Jedi training doesn't end. "The Jedi and Sith codes are like holo-negatives of each other," Rey announces as she walks into Poe's room on the base. She's become a familiar fixture in his wing of dormitories, to the point that Jessika wonders if Poe's fucking her, which, moons of Iego, he _wishes_. Rey is beautiful, she is young, she is fierce. He's a little afraid of her.

  
"Yeah?" He answers her, twiddling his thumbs over his stomach where he lays on his bed. "How so?"

  
"It seems that the Sith code was made to be a response to the Jedi code," Rey continues. "As though every Jedi who couldn't cut it with the light side was inevitably drawn to the dark. Why is that?"

  
Poe raises himself up onto his elbows, and studies her. "You seem pretty enthralled with the dark side."

  
"Is that wrong?"  
"No. It's good. You're asking questions."

  
"I'm _curious_ ," she says. "Everyone's afraid of falling over the deep end; I just want to know what I'm up against. The best way to defeat your foe is to understand them, right?"  
Interesting. Poe looks at her, and she meets his eyes calmly. It's surprising, and yet it's not. Rey always meets everything head on, fearlessly.

  
"That is true," Poe concedes finally. "Is this about Kylo Ren?"

  
"Yes and no. I just don't know how this could happen, how a Jedi could kill his own family. I'm concerned with the _how_ , and the _why_."

  
Poe only shrugs; he stopped thinking about that psycho after escaping the Finalizer. His only concern is Rey, and how she's taking things. "Know thy enemy, as always."

  
"Yes," she agrees, and he thinks she looks a little less troubled than before.

 

 

  
A thing Poe and Finn like to do is to watch old holos together, and it doesn't take long for Rey to join them for this late night ritual. Every evening when the base calms down, Poe and Finn take turns dragging the old and outmoded tech to Poe's room, a feat made easier when Rey learns to levitate things with her mind. They like to read the old subtitles that flash across the room, and indulge in the pulpy stories that were popular in the old Republic days. Halfway into a ripping yarn about Jedi on a diplomatic mission to an uncharted system, Finn speaks.

  
"I wish things could be like this forever."

  
Poe and Rey look at him quizzically. "What do you think is going to happen?"

  
Finn shrugs. "I mean, one day Rey's gonna fight Kylo Ren. She's going to restart the Jedi order. And you're going to keep fighting the First Order. And I'll be here, fighting the good fight, as long as the Order doesn't get me."

  
"They won't get you," Rey says confidently. "I won't let them."

  
"What are you worried about?" Poe wonders.

  
"I don't know," Finn says uncertainly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just feel, you know, I just have a feeling things aren't gonna be the same soon."

  
"Finn," Rey says earnestly, "I'll _always_ come back for you."

  
"Same here," Poe intones, and he shares a happy glance with Rey. Poe's glad to have found a confederate in his mission of love, his mission of Finn.

Finn doesn't speak at first; Poe notices that he's shaking. Finn looks into Rey's eyes, and captures her lips in a kiss, sure as anything. Poe wants to look away, to give them space. This could only be their first kiss; he doesn't want to intrude.

Then Finn looks at him, and Poe realizes with a start that that kiss was for _him_ , for him and only him to witness. Poe swallows hard, and Finn looks back at Rey, taking her hand tenderly.

  
"You took care of me," Poe hears him say. "Would it be okay, would it be all right if we took care of you?"

  
Finn looks at Poe, as if for confirmation; Poe gives him his best _it would be my pleasure_ smile. Rey's eyebrows knit, and her mouth falls open, not comprehending.

  
"You're our best hope here," Poe says, grinning with a _we're really doing this_ attitude. "We're yours, if you'll have us. Attachments or no. You may be a magic monk now, but _we're_ not, and we choose you."

  
Rey looks wretched; Poe sees that she's trying to hold back tears. He just holds his hand out to her.

  
"Come here."

  
She takes his hand, and he pulls her into a kiss, long-awaited. Her hands rest on his shoulders, then tangle in his hair; when they break for air he's breathing shallowly. Hair-pulling was always his favorite. She climbs into his lap, and he lets her, and her weight on him is definitely making him feel some kind of way.

  
Looking uncharacteristically shy, Rey touches his hardness through his trousers and he _shudders_ , and though he doesn't want to stop her (every part of him is screaming at him to let her continue), he pushes her fingers away gently, smiling to reassure her.

  
"It's all right," she whispers, beautiful eyes downcast. "I want to."

  
"I know you do," he tells her, "And, by the _force_ , I want you to. But it wouldn't be right."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because," he says, mouth curling into what he hope is a roguish grin, "I want this to be about _you_."

  
Her widened eyes are almost criminally adorable, and the sensitive skin on her cheekbones blooms red, which he can tell Finn is taken with, as he keeps pecking her face with his lips like an over-excited schoolboy.

  
Poe, being the elder statesman in this endeavor, instructs Finn to hold Rey in his arms, laying her out onto the bed. With a sly grin, Poe tells Finn to kiss her, and to touch her breasts. Finn obliges, dipping his hands into her top, and Poe is touched by the giddy way they interact; she giggles as he kisses her, which turns into a moan with his fingers close over her nipples. Poe takes this moment to pull down her trousers and spread her legs, putting each limb over his shoulders as he moves over her, running his tongue over his lips.

  
He begins slowly, taking his time; planting lingering kisses on the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her warmth while _not quite_ getting there. He looks up and sees Rey devouring Finn's mouth, and her fingers are gripping his hair, pinning him down. If Finn minds, he's not complaining.

  
When he puts his mouth on her, she lets out a shocked "Ah!", and he uses his tongue to outline her core, and her sighs and whimpers are encouragement enough.

  
The longer he works, the more her musky, private smell perfumes the air, and he thinks he's going to flat-out die from how hard he is, but he keeps going. He didn't become the greatest damn pilot in the Resistance by being a quitter, no sir.

  
He traces the corners of her clit with the tip of his tongue, relaxing his pressure and moving against her, setting up a rhythm; this makes her vocal, demanding _more_ , and _don't stop, don't ever stop_. He swirls his tongue around her sensitive bud and she keens like an animal, and he feels very rewarded indeed.

  
He dips his tongue inside her, holding onto her hips to steady himself, and sets a punishing rhythm, curling his tongue at crucial moments to make her hips buck. Far off, he hears Finn groan; maybe she's tugging at his hair. She's very close.

  
He doesn't stop when she comes, hard and hot and using her other hand to grip Poe's hair, and he coaxes her through it until she becomes too sensitive to take it any longer. Her heavy breaths are mingled with his and Finn's; pleasuring Rey was an adventure all on its own.

  
The three of them are silent for a few moments, Rey getting her breathing under control. He looks up at her, wanting to see the fruits of his handiwork, and she's so red and debauched and her hair's all messy and strands are sticking to her face and she's absolutely gorgeous, and if Poe doesn't come right there it's a freakin' miracle.

  
"Wow," she breathes, and Poe can't hold back a bark of laughter; neither can Finn. Poe kisses his way up her stomach to her breasts and her neck. " _Wow_."

  
"Rey seems to have lost her words," Finn intones drolly, and Poe chuckles in agreement. Poe then looks down at his trousers, and the considerable tent he's made in them.

  
"I think," Rey says, finding her words at last, "We can help with that, can't we, Finn?"

  
Finn nods vigorously, and they go to work with undressing Poe, kissing every exposed inch they find. Rey, returning the favor, licks his cock head, kissing it and swirling her tongue and lips around it. The really fun part is the way Rey and Finn playfully hand off tasks; Rey and Finn taking turns sucking him off, cheering each other on, and sounding so unbearably filthy that coming is embarrassingly quick.

  
After playing with Finn the same way (he comes with Rey's hand around his cock and Poe buried deep inside him, pressing against the sensitive nerves deep inside), they lay in a pile on Poe's bed, sated. Rey is the first to speak.

  
"Master Luke did tell me something interesting during our last session."

  
"Oh yeah?" Finn says, extricating his arm from underneath Rey. "What did he say?"

  
"An old saying." Rey pauses, and the words flow from her like a well-remembered bedtime story. "'The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins. It always wins because it is everywhere. The dark is generous and it is patient and it always wins – but in the heart of its strength lies its weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back. Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars.'"

  
"Huh," Poe says, just as Finn says "That's true." They snuggle close to her, and her eyes are closed, as if from sleepiness, or contentment.

  
"Goodnight," Poe whispers, and the last thing he sees before he drifts off to sleep are the stars, burning bright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The quote comes from Matthew Stover's novelization of Revenge of the Sith. I was in love with it, so in it goes.


End file.
